


Stress Relief

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accents, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Hermione is 17, Multi, Set pre-wedding in DH, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Fleur teach Hermione a new method for stress relief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

It isn’t easy to masturbate in a house full of people.

This isn’t a problem that Hermione’s ever really had before because she’s an only child with a room of her own. At school, there are places to hide when she feels tense and in need of relaxation. Here at the Burrow, however, it’s bloody impossible to find privacy of any kind. People are everywhere getting ready for the wedding. Inside, outside, and everywhere in between, there is always someone lurking around or fussing about this or that.

It’s so unfair. If there is a time when she _needs_ to relax, it’s now. Since Dumbledore died, life has just been one stress after another, and she hasn’t had the opportunity to stop long enough to indulge in her wicked habit. It’s been a quick rub in the shower or thrusting her hand into her knickers for a few minutes when Ginny’s getting ready for bed at night. It’s becoming a problem, one that won’t alleviate after she’s on the run with Harry and Ron, two attractive boys that she’d have to be blind not to notice sexually, even if they are her best friends.

It’s been two weeks since she arrived at the Burrow, two weeks without proper release, and she isn’t sure she can survive another night of tension and the ache between her legs. Distantly, she knows she’s being overly dramatic, but her hours are so full of planning and work that she craves a good orgasm nearly as much as oxygen right now. She knows she should be ashamed for having such thoughts and feelings, knows it’s probably improper, but all the books she’s read says it’s normal and, really, who is she to argue with books?

When she goes upstairs to the attic under the guise of putting away a box for storage and finds Bill and Fleur snogging in the corner, she groans in frustration. “Sorry, don’t mind me,” she says when they gasp at being caught and fumble with their clothes. She sets the box down and averts her eyes. On her way back to the stairs, she’s so busy trying not to look at them that she trips on a box and starts to fall forward.

A strong arm is suddenly around her waist and she’s pulled back into a hard body. “Careful, love. Wouldn’t want you to fall,” Bill says lowly, his breath warm against her neck.

“’ermione, are you okay?” Fleur asks with concern as she moves in front of Hermione.

“I’m fine,” she tells them, shifting awkwardly because Bill hasn’t let go yet and Fleur’s shirt is hanging open, revealing a lacy bra that’s obvious purpose _isn’t_ supporting her breasts.

“No, you’re not.“ Bill sounds amused. “You’re flushed and even more uptight than normal, which just won’t do. Not during our wedding.”

“We ‘ave noticed ‘ow you tense you seem, ‘ermione. You do not need to lie.” Fleur smiles as she reaches out and traces her finger along Hermione’s jaw. “Eet ees just us ‘ere, and we will not tell.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hermione is annoyed because it feels like they’re playing a game, only she doesn’t know the rules. “Bill, let me go. I should get downstairs before someone worries.”

Bill laughs. “Oh, you little liar. We’re not blind or stupid. You know what we’re talking about. We recognize it, don’t you see?”

“Eet ees the same for us,” Fleur murmurs as she moves her fingers over Hermione’s lips. “You are so very sensual, ‘ermione. Those boys will never see, will never understand, but we do. We ‘ave been waiting for months for you to be ready.”

“Months?” she whispers, trying to ignore the feel of Bill pressed so close behind her and the gentle touch of Fleur’s fingers on her mouth.

“Last summer. Maybe before. So fucking sexy, with those curious eyes and that unquenchable desire to learn. Of course, Fleur saw it first.”

“But ‘e saw it when I showed ‘im, and ‘e wanted you, too. We ‘ad to wait, because you were too young.” Fleur smiles wickedly. “Now, though, you are old enough.”

“I don’t think---”

“You think too much,” Bill growls softly, holding her tighter as Fleur steps closer.

“We will ‘elp you, ‘ermione.” Fleur leans forward and brushes her lips against Hermione’s before she can say another word. The kiss is gentle yet firm. It’s not her first kiss, that honor belongs to Viktor, but it’s her first grown-up kiss with tongue and teeth and _oh_. There are hands on her breasts and a hard body pressed against her back.

“Bloody beautiful,” Bill says, rubbing a hardness against her bum that makes Hermione whine. “You like that, Hermione? Like feeling my cock against that tight little arse?”

“Not so rough, Bill,” Fleur scolds as she finally releases Hermione’s mouth. “Eet ees too soon for that. She ees not ready for those games yet.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Hermione says, trying to be rational even as Bill’s hands are squeezing her breasts and teasing her nipples through her shirt. “Anyone could walk in.”

“I ‘ave locked the door. They are all sleeping anyway, ‘ermione. Eet ees exciting, though, to think they might catch us, no?” Fleur smiles knowingly. “We will ‘elp you with your tension now.” While Hermione watches with wide eyes, Fleur kneels down in front of her. “‘elp me, Bill.”

“Gladly.” Bill’s hands abandon her breasts so he can unfasten her denims. Her breath catches when he slides his hand into her knickers, rough fingertip rubbing at her as he chuckles against her neck. “She’s soaking wet. Such a wanton little slut, aren’t you, pet?”

Hermione hates that word, but she feels a slight tremor of desire spread over her when he says it in such a reverential tone, like she’s one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen. Considering he’s marrying Fleur, it makes her feel powerful and sexy. “I’m not ashamed of being aroused.”

“Good girl,” Fleur murmurs. “There ee nothing shameful about this. You are a woman, ‘ermione. A beautiful woman who ees letting us enjoy ‘er.” She leans forward and kisses Hermione’s lower abdomen. While she’s had a large variety of fantasies since she started discovering her sexuality, she hasn’t really given much thought to being with a woman. With Fleur kneeling before her, she has to scold herself for never realizing this could get her so excited.

“Taste her, love.” Bill slides his hand out of her knickers and offers a glistening finger to his fiancé. Fleur sucks his fingers, moaning and making more noise than probably necessary but Hermione doesn’t care because it’s really hot. “Try it from the source while I play with her tits. They’re such a great size. Don’t know why you hide them beneath those baggy shirts. I want to fuck them, baby girl. Later, I’m going to have Fleur hold them together while she’s riding your tongue and I’m going to slide my cock between them until I come all over you.”

“Merlin,” she whimpers, closing her eyes and gasping when she feels her knickers being tugged down and a wet tongue pressing against her. Bill is whispering pure filth in her ear while he fondles her breasts and Fleur flicks her tongue against her pussy. She opens her eyes when he twists her nipple harder than she’s ever done to herself, and she looks down to see Fleur’s pale blonde hair between her thighs.

“You taste so good, ‘ermione,” Fleur says, looking up from where she’s kneeling to smile at Hermione. Her lips are wet and her chin is glistening before she leans back in and licks at her clit.

Bill kisses her neck. “You like it, don’t you, pet? You like having her tongue on you, lapping at that sweet cream and nibbling on your little clit. But you need more, don’t you? You need something inside you, filling you up, rubbing at that sweet spot that makes you scream. Oh, yeah. That’s what you need. Fleur, use your fingers. Our pretty pet wants you to fuck her.”

Fleur listens to him, and Hermione’s eyes flutter when two fingers thrust inside her. There’s nothing gentle about it. Fleur really is fucking her with her hand, rubbing at her clit while she places wet kisses across Hermione’s lower belly. “Bill, ‘elp me.” Fleur licks at her while Bill lets go of one breast and moves his hand down.

“Fuck,” Hermione hisses, not even blushing at her curse because Bill is sliding one of his long fingers inside her alongside Fleur’s fingers. She is being stretched more than she’s ever done herself, and it’s awkward, at first, slightly uncomfortable, but they keep moving their fingers until she adjusts. Then it’s just too much. Her orgasm hits her head, and she cries out softly as she shudders. She knows she would have fallen if Bill hadn’t been there to keep her standing.

There isn’t enough time to catch her breath before Fleur is standing up and kissing her, twirling their tongues together and sharing the taste of her release. “Are you a virgin, ‘ermione?” Fleur asks as she reaches for Hermione’s hand. “Eef you want us to stop, you must speak up now. Bill ees ready to fuck you now, pet.”

“Yes,” she admits, unable to look away from Fleur’s gaze. “Don’t stop. Please…don’t stop.”

“You ‘eard ‘er, Bill. Make ‘er scream for us,” Fleur says, moving Hermione’s hand between her legs. “I will come this way first. Later, we will take you to our bed, and I will let you taste me while Bill ees inside you. Maybe we will use one of my toys. You will look so pretty when I fuck you while you are sucking on Bill.”

“It might hurt, at first, but I think we stretched you enough,” Bill says before he’s bending her over slightly. Her fingers are buried inside Fleur, and she’s doing what usually feels good for her, and Fleur’s breasts are right in front of her now that she’s leaning over, so Hermione gives in to the desire to taste them. She licks at Fleur’s nipple through the lacy bra, causing the other woman to curse in French. Her smug smile disappears when she feels Bill’s cock against her. She’s about to lose her virginity to her best friend’s older brother while his fiancé watches. How is this her life?

It doesn’t hurt, but there’s an uncomfortable feeling because he’s much larger than the fingers that had been inside her. It stings a little, but he goes slow, letting her adjust until he’s completely inside her. Fleur kisses her again, riding her hand while Bill starts to move. Hermione is soon rolling her hips, meeting his thrusts, and he’s squeezing her breasts as he picks up speed. It’s not like she expects, much better and more consuming that she thought possible. It’s hard to think about anything but how she feels and what she wants.

“So bloody tight,” Bill growls. “You’re ours now, pretty pet. Not giving you up.” Hermione whines at the possessive tone in his voice, surprised by how arousing she finds it despite knowing better. Bill is fucking her deep, his hips moving faster and faster, and Fleur is moaning against Hermione’s mouth as she uses her fingers to please her. Hermione feels Bill’s hand on her, rubbing at her clit as he murmurs filthy and depraved things against her ear that arouse her more than they should. Fleur comes first, wetness coating Hermione’s fingers as she shudders against her hand.

Hermione isn’t far behind. Her second orgasm hits her hard; making her tighten around Bill’s cock as her body tenses then shudders against him. He thrusts another half dozen times before sinking deep and spilling his release inside her. He makes a few more thrusts before pulling out of her. Hermione whimpers when he and Fleur kneel down and start to lick her clean, sucking and lapping at Bill’s release while she stands on shaky legs and tries not to fall.

Once she’s clean, they kiss, and she watches with growing arousal as they touch and stroke each other. When they pull apart, Fleur looks at her and smiles. “Eet ees better, no? You are not tense and frustrated now.”

“Much better,” she says, starting to feel anxious now that they’ve stopped, and she realizes just what all they’ve done since she entered the attic. She pushes her bra and shirt back down, covering her breasts that are still tender and a little sore from Bill’s rough handling, and she’s wet and sticky between her legs, so she cringes when she pulls her knickers up, but she doesn’t want to get her wand out to do a quick cleaning charm because that might be awkward.

“Stop.” Bill grips her wrists and smiles down at her. “You think too much, pet. We’re all consenting adults here.” He kisses her for the first time, and she feels her toes curl as he leaves her breathless. “Come back to our room with us. We have charms up so we can get as loud as you want.”

“We know you are plotting with the boys, ‘ermione, and we know eet ees making you stressed. We are ‘ere to ‘elp relieve that stress anytime you want us,” Fleur says, kissing her lightly. “We ‘ave so many plans for you, pretty pet, and we ‘ope you want to be with us. Will you stay with us tonight?”

After the wedding, she’s taking off on an adventure with Harry and Ron to save their world, an adventure that she might not survive. If there’s ever been a time that Hermione should be selfish and think of her own wants and desires, this is it. With that in mind, she smiles shyly and takes Fleur’s offered hand. “Yes, I’ll stay with you.”

End


End file.
